


The thought of you just caves me in

by celebrain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gender-Ambiguous Reader, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Pining, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Threesome, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), insane amounts of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Sequel to Spear of fire. In which we help two idiots find happiness.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spear of fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192452) by [celebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain). 

“Do you really think he's not going to mind? It's his home, and he doesn't know me,” you ask, pulling your tartan coat tighter around yourself to protect yourself from the cold.  
  
"Don't be concerned, my dear. Crowley likes humans, and I'm sure he will like you," Aziraphale reassures you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close as you make your way to Crowley’s apartment.  
  
You arrive at the building and Aziraphale rings the doorbell. The buzzer goes off two seconds later, and Aziraphale pushes the door open. You let out a shaky breath, nervous to meet the most important person in Aziraphale’s life, who happens to be a demon.  
  
“Relax, darling.” The angel smiles at you and takes your hand, guiding you into the building and up the stairs.  
  
His friend is already standing in the doorway when you arrive at his flat.  
  
“Angel! Good to see you.” He grins as he greets Aziraphale. “And you are?” He looks at you expectantly, or at least you assume that he does, since dark shades are hiding his eyes.  
  
"A friend of mine, who would like to meet you," Aziraphale cuts in, starting to take off his coat. "I hope that's alright."  
  
“Yeaah. Course. Come in.” Crowley replies after a beat, smiling at you.  
  
You step inside and unbutton your coat, eyeing the demon that Aziraphale is so very fond of.  
  
Crowley is almost as gorgeous as Aziraphale, albeit in the complete opposite way. He’s tall and lithe, wearing an anthracite shirt and tight black leather pants that hug his graceful figure beautifully. Red wavy hair frames his angular face, opaque sunglasses covering his eyes.  
  
"I know that food is always scarce in your lair, so we brought a little surprise,” Aziraphale says to Crowley. “Would you mind if I borrowed your kitchen?"  
  
“Make yourself at home, angel,” Crowley replies warmly.  
  
Aziraphale smiles at you and Crowley before he hurries out of the hallway, and you’re left alone with the demon. You and Crowley stare at each other for a second, his sunglasses making you feel uneasy, since you can’t tell where he’s looking.  
  
“Aziraphale told me that you were the snake in the Garden of Eden?” you break the silence.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Good times,” Crowley replies before he moves to exit the hallway as well, gesturing for you to follow.  
  
“What where they like, Adam and Eve?” you ask, walking beside the demon as he slowly guides you through the apartment.  
  
“Well, Eve was... brilliant. Compassionate, curious, just… inspiring,” he muses. “Adam... a bit simple, if you ask me,” he murmurs, making you laugh.  
  
You enter a room that is filled with nothing but luscious, vibrant plants, the sheer beauty of them making you lose your train of thought for a second.  
  
“And you met Aziraphale there?” you continue the conversation, watching Crowley pick up a plant mister and carefully spray a particularly huge Dieffenbachia.  
  
“Yup,” the demon answers. “Did you know that he used to have a flaming sword?”  
  
“That sounds amazing,” you reply, the mere thought of Aziraphale wielding such an impressive weapon making you shiver.  
  
“Yeah. Decided to give it to Adam and Eve, so they could protect themselves after they were cast out,” he continues, briefly turning around to smile at you.  
  
“He's wonderful,” you say softly.  
  
“Oh yeah, absolutely.” Crowley agrees, walking to the other end of the room to spray the most beautiful Monstera you’ve ever seen. “How did you meet him, then? In the bookshop?”  
  
You feel a blush creep onto your face. “Oh, no, actually I... well, he...” you start, not knowing how to end the sentence.  
  
Crowley turns around to face you again, his eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
You sigh to yourself, thinking that you might as well be honest, since the two of them probably share everything anyway. “Apparently heaven thinks I'm a good person, so they granted me a miracle.”  
  
“Ah. What did you wish for, then?” Crowley asks casually, continuing to spray his plants.  
  
Your face grows hot as the memories of your night with Aziraphale rush through your head. “I... I didn't... I mean, we...” you fumble for words, your heart beating rapidly in your chest.  
  
“It's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” Crowley replies soothingly. “But, I'm a demon. Whatever it is, I won't judge.”  
  
You’re not sure why, but you believe him. Part of you is anxious about reporting private experiences to a complete stranger, but the fact that he is Aziraphale’s closest friend makes you want to confide in him. “I wanted to touch his wings and things just... escalated,” you mumble breathlessly.  
  
Crowley spins around and stares at you, almost dropping the plant mister. “Escalated, how?”  
  
Your face is beet red, mouth uncomfortably dry as you avoid his gaze and stare at the floor, breathing shakily.  
  
“Noooo,” Crowley whispers, slowly walking towards you. His sunglasses slip down on his nose, allowing you to see his eyes for the first time. You’re not surprised to be greeted by a pair of enchanting yellow snake eyes, but you do wonder why he would find it necessary to hide them behind shades.  
  
“He _does_ that? What the... Why? _How?_” he mumbles, more to himself than to you. He leans against the nearest wall, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Are you alright?” you ask quietly, voice full of concern as you watch Crowley slide down the wall, sitting on the floor.  
  
“What's it like?” The demon turns towards you again, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on the floor along with the plant mister. The yearning in his beautiful eyes almost hurts you physically.  
  
“Would you like to... find out for yourself?” you whisper, sitting down on the floor beside him.  
  
“Me? Nooo, he wouldn't... not with me,” Crowley says raggedly, shaking his head.  
  
“What makes you say that?” you ask softly.  
  
“He never... he never even mentioned...” Crowley starts, burying his face in his hands. “I thought he just doesn't do these things. Being an angel, and all.”  
  
“I suppose it's... a form of love...” you reply, your heart breaking over seeing Crowley so distraught, and knowing that it’s completely unwarranted.  
  
“Right...” the demon mumbles distractedly.  
  
His eyes are full of despair, and you can’t bear it any longer.  
  
“Crowley...” you say softly, gingerly taking his hand.  
  
He turns his head towards you, looking into your eyes.  
  
“Aziraphale loves you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments! They make me write faster. ♥

“Naaah. Shut up.” Crowley shakes his head dismissively. “Look at me, I'm... vile, hellish. He couldn't.”  
  
_God, how daft can two people be?_  
  
“Just trust me, okay?” You try to be patient with him, noticing the self-loathing in his words. “Look, I'll tell you what it's like.”  
  
Crowley perks up at that, eyes widening.  
  
You take a deep breath, briefly looking over your shoulder to make sure that you’re still undisturbed. You can hear the angel rummaging in the kitchen.  
  
“Aziraphale is… very gentle, very... thoughtful. Always making sure you're comfortable,” you say quietly, watching Crowley’s lips part to let out a soft gasp, his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
“He likes to take the lead,” you continue, slightly out of breath as you remember your encounter with the angel. “He... I think he really enjoys being worshipped.”   
  
Crowley’s jaw drops open, his eyes heavy-lidded as he grips your hand tightly, listening with rapt attention.  
  
“He has a bit of an oral fixation,” you breathe, struggling to keep your voice steady. “Likes to taste, likes to bite.”  
  
“Ohhh fucking _heaven_…” Crowley exhales, slumping back against the wall, shivers visibly running down his spine.  
  
“He's... fierce, if you want him to be,” you rasp, heat pooling in your stomach.  
  
“Sssssatan...” Crowley hisses, clutching your hand painfully hard.  
  
“I _know_...” you whimper sympathetically, staring into Crowley’s dilated pupils.  
  
“He talks... a lot,” you continue shakily.  
  
“Like... what?” Crowley asks, voice cracking.  
  
You can feel yourself blushing again as you take deep breaths to calm yourself. “Like...”  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Aziraphale’s voice resonates through the apartment, making you and Crowley jump in surprise.  
  
You stare at each other for a moment, and Crowley hesitantly releases your hand.  
  
“Go. Just... give me a moment,” he rasps as he stands up on shaky legs, running his hand through his hair. You notice that his tight pants are tented before he turns and walks away, his state of arousal comparable to your own.  
  
You slowly stand up as well, straightening your clothes before you start walking towards the direction from which you heard the angel’s voice. You find the dinner table where Aziraphale is already seated. The table is filled with a variety of sushi rolls and dipping sauces. You sit down across from him, avoiding the angel’s gaze, hiding your trembling hands beneath the table.  
  
"Everything alright?" Aziraphale asks, voice laced with concern.  
  
“Yeah, Crowley just… needs to use the bathroom,” you croak.  
  
"My dear, I can see that you are agitated. What is going on?" he presses gently.  
  
You bury your face in your hands. Part of you feels bad for telling on Crowley, but you’ve decided that these two are in desperate need of an intervention.  
  
“He... Aziraphale, he thinks you don't want him,” you say quietly, looking up at the angel.  
  
Aziraphale’s eyes widen, he just stares at you for a few seconds. "Does he..."  
  
“_Yes_, he does,” you interrupt him exasperatedly. “He adores you. And he believes you could never... reciprocate, because of his status,” your voice drops to a low whisper as you hear footsteps approaching.  
  
"Oh, dear..." Aziraphale breathes, his eyes full of distress.  
  
Crowley walks into the room. He’s wearing his sunglasses again, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he flops into his seat at the head of the table, between you and Aziraphale.  
  
“Alright everyone, dig in,” he says hastily before he starts to shovel sushi rolls into his mouth.  
  
Aziraphale looks at you, furrowing his brow before he turns to Crowley.  
"Crowley... I've never seen you eat with such abandon."  
  
“S’ delicious, angel,” the demon croaks between bites, staring down at his plate.  
  
You look at Aziraphale imploringly, silently begging him to end Crowley’s turmoil.  
  
"Crowley..." the angel speaks softly, placing his hand over Crowley’s, which is clenched into a fist on the table. "Look at me."


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley swallows heavily and stops eating, setting down his chopsticks as he slowly looks up.  
  
Aziraphale gingerly moves his hands up to remove the sunglasses from Crowley’s face. The demon is eerily still, neither breathing nor twitching. The angel’s eyes are exuding love and utter devotion as he holds Crowley’s gaze and cradles his face in his hands, thumbs stroking over sharp cheekbones.  
  
“My Crowley…” he murmurs fondly, and the demon’s breath hitches.  
  
Aziraphale slowly leans towards Crowley, shifting forward in his seat. Crowley’s eyes grow hazy, he lets out soft gasps as his gaze darts down to Aziraphale’s lips and back to his eyes. He still doesn’t move an inch.  
  
The angel brushes his lips against Crowley’s, delicately, as if he wants to give him the option to pull away. The demon’s eyes slip shut as he melts against Aziraphale, letting out a broken sound from the back of his throat. Aziraphale buries his hand in Crowley’s hair as he covers Crowley’s mouth with his own. The demon starts to tremble, his hands still clenched into fists on the table as Aziraphale slides his tongue between Crowley’s lips and deepens the kiss.  
  
Your heart melts as you watch the entrancing display in front of you, not daring to breathe.  
  
Aziraphale pulls away, just a fraction of an inch, looking at Crowley with rapt adoration. “My darling, my love, my _everything_…” the angel breathes softly.  
  
“Aziraphale…” the demon croaks. His eyes are filled with longing, and you can see tears rolling down his face. Aziraphale notices them too, tenderly kissing Crowley’s cheeks and forehead before he wipes the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
“Should I… should I leave you alone?” you whisper, trying to keep your heart from jumping out of your chest.  
  
“No,” they both answer simultaneously, turning their heads towards you.  
  
“You are very welcome to stay, my dear, if you so desire,” Aziraphale says, looking at you while stroking Crowley’s cheeks. You look at Crowley, who nods jerkily.  
  
“Okay…” you breathe hesitantly. You believe Aziraphale, but part of you still feels weird about intruding into Crowley’s home and personal affairs.  
  
“I think we should move this to a more appropriate setting,” Aziraphale murmurs, smiling at Crowley, who starts to pant softly at the implication.  
  
The angel stands up, taking Crowley’s hand and interlacing their fingers, pulling the demon towards himself. Crowley stands on shaky legs, looking as if he’s about to faint, making you wonder if advertising Aziraphale’s _prowess_ so fervently may have been a mistake.  
  
You get up from your chair as well as they move to exit the dining room. Crowley grabs your hand as he walks past you, pulling you along. There are hints of anxiety in his eyes as he looks at you, and you realize that the demon wants you to stay because he’s hopelessly overwhelmed, and he needs an anchor to hold on to.  
  
When you enter the bedroom, Aziraphale climbs onto the king-size bed, pulling Crowley with him and capturing the demon’s lips again as he pushes him on his back. You lie down next to them, stroking your thumb over the back of Crowley’s hand, which is clutching you tightly as he’s being kissed senseless by the angel, both of them letting out soft moans. Aziraphale presses himself fully against Crowley, making the demon release a strangled, needy noise from the back of his throat. His other hand is hesitantly ghosting over the angel’s shoulder, as if he’s afraid to touch. Aziraphale slowly pulls away and sits up on the bed, straddling Crowley’s thighs.  
  
“Aziraphale…” Crowley pants, moving to sit up as well.  
  
The angel places a hand on Crowley’s chest, gently pushing him back down. “Allow me to take care of you, my love.” His voice is soft, but it leaves no room for argument.  
  
“Ngk...” Crowley sinks back into the cushions, watching raptly as Aziraphale starts to loosen his bowtie.  
  
_’Ngk’ indeed,_ you think to yourself, enjoying the show as much as Crowley does.  
  
Aziraphale unbuttons his waistcoat next, causing Crowley to hyperventilate beside you.  
  
“Ssssatan… you’ll discorporate me,” he breathes shakily.  
  
“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Aziraphale murmurs teasingly, tossing his waistcoat to the side and rolling up his shirtsleeves, the sight making you lose your breath as well.  
  
He leans over you and Crowley, running a hand up and down Crowley’s chest as he moves down to kiss you. You moan softly and tangle your fingers in the angel’s hair as his wicked tongue enters you, making you tremble beneath him.  
  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay,” you whisper against Aziraphale’s lips.  
  
The angel smiles at you before he places a kiss on your forehead. “You are a part of my life now, and I want you here, my darling.”  
  
You feel tears pricking in the corners of your eyes but you try not to spill them, focusing on Crowley instead.  
  
“Let’s get you out of these clothes, shall we?” Aziraphale murmurs, winking at Crowley.  
  
“Hnnghh…” The demon’s voice is hoarse, his whole body shivering.  
  
As Aziraphale starts to unbutton Crowley’s shirt, you decide to move behind the demon, leaning back against the headboard and placing his head in your lap.  
  
“You’re so stunning…” you say softly, running your fingers through Crowley’s crimson hair. “When Aziraphale told me that you’re a demon, I never would have expected…” You break off, smiling as he leans his head into your touch like a cat.  
  
“He is quite exceptional, isn’t he?” Aziraphale smiles at you briefly before he leans over Crowley to kiss his exposed neck.  
  
The demon whimpers, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in bliss.  
  
“You took my breath away when I saw you for the first time…” the angel whispers heatedly against Crowley’s neck, slowly moving down to nose along his collarbone. “I couldn’t believe my eyes after you transformed. Your beauty exceeds that of an Archangel.”  
  
“_Aziraphale_…” Crowley shudders heavily, his hands clenched in the satin sheets.  
  
“I wanted to hold you, to touch you, to _keep_ you…” Aziraphale continues, kissing down Crowley’s chest. “I wouldn’t admit it to myself then, I was ashamed, but oh, I _wanted_…”  
  
“I’ve always been yours… _always_,” Crowley rasps brokenly.  
  
“Oh, my dear Crowley, my tempting serpent, my desert rose…” The angel’s lips slide down to Crowley’s abdomen as he unbuttons his pants and pulls down the zipper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read this in public. I want y'all to be fully immersed.

Aziraphale peels Crowley’s tight pants from his trembling legs, nuzzling his inner thighs.  
  
You scratch your fingers over the demon’s scalp affectionately as he whines in your arms.  
  
After throwing Crowley’s pants off the bed, the angel moves up again to mouth at the prominent bulge in his silk boxers, making the demon release a choked moan.  
  
“_Angel_…” he rasps, clutching the sheets so hard he almost tears the fabric.  
  
Aziraphale hums indulgently as he presses his face into Crowley’s crotch, inhaling deeply.  
  
“Ohh Crowley, you smell divine…” he breathes reverently before he hooks his fingers in the waistband of Crowley's underpants and pulls them down.  
  
The demon’s cock springs free, long and lean, like the rest of him, flushed deep red with a glistening, leaking tip.  
  
You hold your breath as you watch Aziraphale lean over Crowley’s erection, his tongue darting out to lick a broad stripe up his shaft.  
  
Crowley _wails_, twitching violently beneath the angel’s ministrations.  
  
Aziraphale’s tongue is circling around the head of Crowley’s cock, licking into his slit to drink his precum.  
  
“How does he taste?” you breathe raptly, your hands moving down to caress Crowley’s neck and chest.  
  
“Come here, darling,” the angel murmurs, patting the space beside himself.  
  
You carefully untangle yourself from the demon, lifting his head and sliding a pillow underneath before you crawl beside Aziraphale.  
  
The angel smiles at you, releasing Crowley’s erection and prompting you to take over. You lean over the demon’s hips, tentatively dragging your lips over his shaft. His scent reminds you of thunderstorms and embers. You open your mouth and take the head of Crowley’s cock inside, relishing his strong, musky taste.  
  
“Uhhnn…” Crowley grunts between clenched teeth.  
  
You look up at the demon, seeing that his eyes are closed in bliss as you slide your tongue up and down his erection.  
  
“Isn’t he a treat?” Aziraphale murmurs, his tongue joining yours on Crowley’s throbbing cock.  
  
“_Fuuuuck_…” Crowley moans raggedly, throwing his head back and rolling his hips against you and Aziraphale.  
  
You moan at the gorgeous display in front of you, your tongue hungrily caressing Crowley, sharing kisses with Aziraphale every time your tongue brushes the angel’s on Crowley’s length.  
  
Aziraphale sucks him into his mouth, and you move away, watching with fascination as the angel takes Crowley deep into his throat, moaning indulgently.  
  
Crowley’s head shoots up, eyes widening at the sight of the angel devouring him.  
  
“Az- Aziraphale, I… oh, _God_…” he groans, hips jerkily thrusting upwards into Aziraphale’s mouth. Crowley releases a loud whine and slumps back into the cushions, trembling like a leaf as his orgasm wrecks him. Aziraphale lets out an answering moan, visibly swallowing around Crowley’s pulsing cock.  
  
Crowley sags against the sheets, his thighs falling open as Aziraphale slowly releases his cock, which is still rock hard.  
  
“Scrumptious, my love…” the angel breathes heatedly before turning his head towards you and kissing you deeply, allowing you to taste Crowley’s release on his tongue.  
  
“Angel… _angel_…” Crowley whimpers, his voice full of reverence.  
  
“There, there, my heart... I’ve got you,” Aziraphale coos, placing a kiss on Crowley’s sharp hipbones and running his hands over his quivering thighs.  
  
You crawl upwards again, flopping down beside Crowley and reaching out to stroke his cheek.  
  
Crowley opens his eyes, staring at you hazily and leaning into your touch. He lets out a strangled moan, and you look down to see that Aziraphale is caressing his heavy balls, ravenously sucking them into his mouth.  
  
“I _told_ you…” you whisper, smiling at the expression of utter shock on the demon’s face.  
  
You can see tears welling up in his yellow orbs as he reaches for you.  
  
“_Thank you_…” he whispers brokenly, placing his hand on your cheek.  
  
“He loves you so very much…” you breathe, moving closer to wrap your arms around Crowley’s shaking torso.  
  
Crowley is panting harshly as he spills his tears, you can feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest.  
  
He brushes his lips against yours. His kiss is soft and sweet and utterly endearing.  
  
“My, my, what a _picture_ you two make…” Aziraphale murmurs heatedly, and you feel one of his hands run down your thigh as you melt against Crowley, the demon’s forked tongue sliding delicately against yours.  
  
You reach for the angel blindly, not wanting to part with Crowley’s soft lips.  
  
Aziraphale takes your hand and you pull him towards yourself. The angel leans over you and Crowley, joining your kiss. You and Crowley moan simultaneously as you feel Aziraphale’s tongue slide between your mouths and his solid weight cage you in. You stay like this for a few minutes, kissing each other tenderly and relishing the intimate embrace.  
  
“Oh Crowley, how you tempt me…” Aziraphale whispers against the demon’s lips, making Crowley mewl. “Will you allow me to have you?”  
  
“Ohhh fuck, _Satan_, angel…” Crowley hisses deliriously.  
  
“Is that a yes?” Aziraphale chuckles.  
  
“_Please_…” the demon croaks as Aziraphale slips out of your embrace and starts to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Crowley’s eyes glaze over as he watches, and you decide to sit up and remove your clothes as well.  
  
Aziraphale opens his pants next to you, making Crowley almost jump out of his skin with longing.  
  
You throw your clothes aside and lie down to embrace Crowley again, watching Aziraphale shed his layers.  
  
“_God_…” Crowley blasphemes as Aziraphale pulls down his underpants, revealing his thick length.  
  
“Angel, you’re…” the demon breaks off, losing his breath for a moment. “Your’e _perfect_…”  
  
Aziraphale blushes, smiling fondly as he grabs Crowley’s ankles and spreads his legs, lying on his stomach between his trembling thighs. He kisses the head of Crowley’s leaking cock, licking down his shaft and balls before pushing the demon’s thighs up and closing his eyes as his lips slide further down.  
  
Crowley forgets how to breathe as Aziraphale’s tongue probes his hole, making him twitch in shock.  
  
“Fuuuuck, Aziraphale…” he rasps, his hands clutching you tightly, nails digging into your skin.  
  
“Mhhh, you are just…” The angel shakes his head in rapture. “_Ambrosia_, my dear…”  
  
Aziraphale dives in deeper, licking Crowley open, making soft slurping noises against the demon’s entrance.  
  
“How does it feel?” You smile at Crowley’s ecstasy, knowing what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Aziraphale’s hunger.  
  
“_Divine_…” the demon whimpers against your lips, his serpent eyes alight with bliss.  
  
Aziraphale releases Crowley’s hole, crawling over his pliant form and nudging Crowley’s lips with his index and middle finger. The demon opens his mouth immediately, moaning as he sucks on Aziraphale’s fingers.  
  
Your jaw drops open at the alluring sight before you.  
  
Aziraphale pulls his fingers out and Crowley chases after them, moaning at the loss.  
  
The angel slides back down and bends Crowley in half before he presses a slick finger against his entrance, watching Crowley’s reactions as he penetrates him.  
  
The demon spreads his thighs further apart, hips rocking into Aziraphale’s hand.  
  
“More… please, angel…” he rasps, holding Aziraphale’s heated gaze.  
  
“Patience, my love,” the angel breathes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t. You _couldn’t_,” Crowley says raggedly as Aziraphale pushes two fingers into him. “Want you to _wreck_ me…”  
  
“Oh, do you?” Aziraphale murmurs, fucking Crowley with his fingers. “Do you want to take me deep inside you? To be split open on my cock?”  
  
“_Azzziraphale_…” Crowles hisses, shaking violently in your arms as Aziraphale’s sinfully low voice makes you moan as well.  
  
The angel growls possessively as he pulls out of the demon, towering above you and Crowley.  
  
“On your hands and knees, my love,” the angel commands, and Crowley scrambles to obey.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley rolls on top of you, making you gasp in surprise as his slender form presses against you. You wrap your arms around him as he buries his face in your neck and tilts his hips up, presenting himself to Aziraphale’s hungry gaze.  
  
“Oh _Crowley_…” the angel breathes, voice laced with adoration. “I’ve fantasized about this so many times… about you, laid out before me like a _feast_.”  
  
“Please… fuck me, _please_…” Crowley whimpers pleadingly, voice muffled against your neck as you pull him close.  
  
The angel snaps his fingers, presumably to ease the way for his cock, and moves closer, leaning over Crowley. He holds Crowley open and pushes into him carefully, making him sob on top of you.  
  
Aziraphale releases a shaky breath as he slides inside, and Crowley looks as if he’s about to lose his mind. He's quivering, his chest heaving, his hands grabbing at your sides. You kiss his temple and hug him tightly, letting your hands run up and down his back.  
  
Aziraphale leans forward to rake his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “Crowley, sweetheart...”  
  
The demon releases a desperate, guttural moan.  
  
“Shhh... deep breaths, my love...” Aziraphale coos. “We wouldn't want to discorporate you…”  
  
“You... you're...” Crowley croaks; there’s a tremor in his voice.  
  
“What is it?” Aziraphale whispers, leaning in to press a kiss against the back of Crowley’s neck.  
  
“You're _in_ me...” Crowley says with a shudder, and you can feel his cock leaking on your pelvis.  
  
“Ohh, indeed I am...” Aziraphale smirks, giving Crowley a gentle thrust. “And you're taking me so well…”  
  
“I want you... I _want_ you, Aziraphale...” Crowley rasps, pressing back against his angel.  
  
“I'm here, I'm yours, Crowley...” Aziraphale breathes soothingly as he continues to roll his hips, pushing Crowley’s hard length against you with every thrust.  
  
“Wanted you for so long...” Crowley sounds absolutely wrecked.  
  
“How long?” Aziraphale whispers, placing kisses on Crowley’s shoulders as he increases his pace.  
  
Crowley moans into your neck, you can feel him drooling on you as Aziraphale fucks him, and you wrap your arms even tighter around him in sympathy.  
  
“Eden...” Crowley gasps.  
  
Aziraphale’s eyes are glistening. He drapes himself over the demon to kiss the spot behind his ear. “My Crawly…”  
  
Their combined weight crushes you, but you don’t mind at all.  
  
Crowley sobs desperately, his hands clutching your shoulders.  
  
“Tell me, what were you thinking about, when you looked at me in the garden?” Aziraphale whispers directly into Crowley’s ear.  
  
“Wanted to… to _worship_…” Crowley pants shakily, his admission making Aziraphale groan and snap his hips forward harshly.  
  
Crowley shouts in surprise, and comes all over you.  
  
“Oh, my beautiful serpent…” Aziraphale breathes as he fucks Crowley through his orgasm, scorching hot demon cum spilling all over your stomach.  
  
“M’ sorry…” Crowley mumbles to you as his cock slides through the wet mess on your pelvis.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s… I like it…” you whisper shakily. “God, you’re killing me… both of you.”  
  
“My darling, I'll take care of you soon, I promise,” Aziraphale reaches out to stroke your cheek.  
  
“Can I...” Crowley gasps, thrusting against you.  
  
“Yes!” you croak excitedly. “If- if you _want_ to...”  
  
Aziraphale leans back to let Crowley adjust his position on top of you as you spread your legs for the demon. He slides his hand through his own cum on your skin and uses it to lube up his cock. _Oh, Jesus Almighty…_  
  
Crowley hisses as he sinks into your heat, making you moan as his throbbing cock stretches you deliciously.  
  
“You two really are a sight to behold.” Aziraphale smiles at you as Crowley starts to move, thrusting into you and fucking himself on Aziraphale’s length.  
  
You can’t believe this is actually happening.  
  
“I wish I had been more courageous, in the beginning,” Aziraphale murmurs, resuming his thrusts. “If I’d had you back then… I wouldn’t have stopped fucking you for 6000 years…”  
  
Crowley whimpers, his cock twitching inside you. Technically it is Crowley who’s fucking you, but it feels more like Aziraphale is fucking both of you simultaneously, pushing Crowley deeper into you with every sinful roll of his deft hips.  
  
“When I… when I found you in the Bastille…” Crowley rasps, his slender form trembling against you. “Chained up, with that prissy outfit... Satan, you looked like a bloody _siren_. I wanted to service you.”  
  
Aziraphale moans heatedly, closing his eyes as he pounds into Crowley. “Mesopotamia, Golgotha... Your hair, Crowley... you were a vision,” the angel breathes reverently. “I had to keep my hands clasped to stop myself from touching you.”  
  
“I can let it grow, if you want to... to...” Crowley trails off.  
  
“Oh _yes_, my love...” Aziraphale gasps, leaning over Crowley to bite his shoulder.  
  
“In Rome, when you had that... God, that toga…” Crowley continues. “I'm sorry I was such a dick back then but I... you were so indecent, I couldn’t stand it…”  
  
Aziraphale chuckles, his lips sliding over Crowley’s back as he fucks him gently. “When you saved me and my books... It would have been terribly inappropriate of me to fuck you in a destroyed church, but...”  
  
Crowley _wails_.  
  
Aziraphale bites the nape of Crowley’s neck possessively before he tangles a hand in your hair. “My dear, I hope you don’t feel left out…”  
  
You shake your head quickly before you turn it to kiss Aziraphale’s palm. “God, don’t apologize, I love hearing this…” You can’t help wishing you had been alive back then.  
  
Crowley presses himself against you and kisses your neck affectionately. “Every time I've had to watch you eat, angel, you have no idea what you do to me…” the demon confesses. “After we met in the Globe, I jerked off for a whole year to the thought of feeding you those grapes…”  
  
“Oh dearheart, you are a treasure…” Aziraphale groans fervently, increasing the force of his thrusts. “I would enjoy that immensely.”  
  
“In the Bentley, after you gave me the holy water… you were so _close_…” Crowley whimpers. “I wanted to kiss you so much, keeping my distance burned me alive.”  
  
“I was being so stupid...” Aziraphale shakes his head. “My feelings for you were overwhelming, my dear, I was terrified at the mere thought that you wouldn't return them in all their intensity.”  
  
You hold your breath as you listen to their heated confessions. Crowley’s solid cock feels amazing inside you but you don’t concentrate on your own pleasure right now.  
  
“And yes, I remember the Bastille...” Aziraphale continues. “When I heard your voice, I nearly cried. And then I turned around, and you looked _ravishing_, my savior. I must say, I was close to begging you to fuck me against the cold dungeon wall.”  
  
Crowley twitches violently, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he pulses inside you, filling you up with his thick, hot seed. Aziraphale starts hammering into Crowley when he notices his ecstasy, fucking more and more scalding demon cum out of him, and into you. It would be impossible to not come from this. You throw your head back and shudder as you helplessly clench around Crowley, endless waves of pleasure crashing over you.  
  
“That’s it, my darlings…” Aziraphale breathes rapturously, smiling as he watches you and Crowley ride out your orgasms. “I cannot believe how lucky I am.”  
  
“You would... you would _let me_...” Crowley croaks as he regains his senses.  
  
“Let you fuck me?” Aziraphale murmurs. “Of course, my love, I crave it.”  
  
Crowley lets out a pained, desperate noise. “Az- Aziraphale... I haven't, I've never... I want to but I won't be any good.”  
  
“Oh Crowley, you'll do amazingly,” Aziraphale whispers reassuringly, sliding his hands over Crowley’s back and over his trembling thighs.  
  
“_Fuck_, Aziraphale, I… I want you to…” Crowley sounds frantic.  
  
“What is it, love?”  
  
“Come in my mouth…” Crowley whimpers pleadingly.  
  
“Such wonderful things you ask of me…” Aziraphale breathes, carefully withdrawing himself from Crowley’s heat before he helps him turn to lie on his back. You lie on your side, feeling Crowley’s hot seed trickle out of you as you watch Aziraphale crawl over Crowley’s shaking body. He kneels over Crowley’s face and starts stroking himself, his thick thighs settling on either side of the demon’s head. Oh, you wouldn’t say no to this either.  
  
“God… _God_, angel…” Crowley moans feverishly, looking up into Aziraphale’s dark eyes. “C’mon, please… baptize me…”  
  
“_Crowley!_” the angel shouts in surprise as he comes, thick ropes of creamy cum streaking Crowley’s face before the demon hastily opens his mouth. Aziraphale keeps milking himself, moaning as he watches Crowley greedily drink his essence.  
  
You have no idea how you could possibly, ever get turned on from anything else, after witnessing _this_.


End file.
